Silence
by thisuserlovesfood
Summary: Have you ever felt sadness, maybe sadness that won't go away? Well that's exactly how both 17 year olds Austin & Ally feel, which could of course change when they become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence**

Chapter One

***Ally's POV***

**I did it again. I didn't want to or anything, but it just happened. I was three weeks clean, now zero days. My parents know something is wrong with me, but don't really ask me much about it. They haven't even seen my cuts or burns yet, which is good. I've been spending the last couple weeks just sitting in my room crying, and not with my best friend Trish who's happens to be the only one who knows about me. I told her I needed time alone, and she respects that, but still worries. Suffering from depression for the past four years really has been terrible. I lost a lot of good friends, don't believe in happiness anymore, and most importantly want nothing more than to just die right now. I tell Trish I haven't cut in six months, but the truth is I've cut **_**at least**_** fifteen times since then. I just don't want her to get sad, that's all. I've been pretty bad since we've been off school for two weeks for Christmas break. I mean, I don't really like school or anything, but at least I get to see Trish every day, and it gets my mind off of things. I better get to sleep, new semester tomorrow.**

***Austin's POV***

**I got so bad my mom had to take me back to the hospital. I hate seeing her like this, I really do, but I can't help it. I attempted death again, my sixth time. The doctor told my mom a move would be best. I'm absolutely terrified for tomorrow for starting a new school, especially since I'm a junior and all. My mom told me everything would be okay and I would get better now, but I'm not sure of it. I feel like I'm still going to be the same, actually **_**worse. **_**I didn't**__**have any friends where I came from, so it's not like I'm going to be missing anybody, which I guess is good. I'm just hoping that possibly, **_**maybe, **_**I could make one friend. Just one, not two or a thousand, **_**one. **_

Hi guys! I know, this story sounds very depressing, but I promise it will eventually end up happy at some point. I hope you guys liked this so far.. I'm not really sure if I should continue or not, but reviews tell me otherwise, so please review & tell me what you think! & don't forget to fave & follow if you want. Thank you guys, have a nice night! -thisuserlovesfood


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence**

Chapter Two

***Austin's POV***

**Today starts my first day at Marino high school as a junior. It's the second half of the year, so I'm already half way done with this school year. My mom decided to drive me in so she can talk to my consoler about my "issues" and help me figure out what classes I should be in. Since I'm bad with school, I'm still stuck in algebra one. I'm also stuck retaking my second half of sophomore English since I failed that as well. My schedule comes down to this:**

**1****st**** period: English 11**

**2****nd**** period: English 10**

**3****rd**** period: Algebra one**

**4****th ****period: US History**

**5****th ****period: Study hall **

**6****th**** period: General music**

**I'm only going to be in study hall two of the five school days. The other three I will spend with my guidance consoler talking about my problems and getting help, which I'm really not looking forward too. She's nice and all, but I don't like talking my problems out to people I barely know. I'm a little happy that I don't have to take science, somehow I managed to get all my science credits already, which is odd. **

"Alright honey, I have to go to work now. Have fun today, make some friends!" says my happy mother as she kisses my forehead and gives me a hug goodbye. "Don't hurt yourself. I love you."

"Don't worry mom, I won't. I love you too."

**I then walk off to my first class. **

***Ally's POV***

**I didn't really feel like making myself look nice or anything today, so I went ahead and just threw my hair up into a ponytail and threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt. It was rainy anyways, so I didn't really care. I felt like walking today since I loved rain, so I kissed my parents goodbye and headed off. **

**After about ten minutes, I arrived at my locker and went ahead and grabbed my English stuff. Trish wasn't here today so there wasn't really anyone else for me to talk to since Trish is pretty much my only real friend. I went ahead and just headed off to English. When I arrived I noticed a sad looking boy sitting in my seat. He must be new. I just decided to sit in the desk behind him since nobody sat there, and I liked being the last seat anyways. **

"Good morning class and welcome back! I hope you all had a nice spring break but it's time to get back to business," said my teacher, Mr. Grape. "We also have a new student joining us today."

**All the eyes traveled everywhere in the room until they all were on Austin. He faked a smile and said **_"hi"_ **and some girls giggled. They probably thought he was cute or something. One guy I kind of talk too, Dez, looked to his right at Austin and introduced himself. Austin did the same back. They seemed like they could be good friends. **

"Alright class, I need you to pick a partner for this back to school assignment. You have thirty seconds. Go."

**Everyone was up in a dash picking their best friends to work with. I usually work with Trish, but she's not here today. I'd work with Dez, but he's working with Chuck. I then decide to work by myself until my eyes meet with somebody.**

"Hi, I'm Austin. Want to be partners?"

**Without hesitating I said, **"yes"**. **

***Austin's POV***

**I was pretty happy I had found a partner. I guess I'm doing pretty good at this new school so far. The assignment was we had to name as many Shakespeare plays that we could think of. I wasn't actually too bad at this.**

"Hamlet! I had to read that my sophomore year. It wasn't too bad," said the girl I was working with.

"Alright, we have twelve. I can't think of any more," I said with a small laugh.

"Same here. I think we have enough," she said with a small laugh as well.

**Mr. Grape then went around and picked up everyone's papers. He looked at us and smiled.**

"You guys have more than twice as many as everyone in here," he said then walking away.

**We both smiled.**

"So what's your name?" I asked her. I hope she didn't think I was creepy.

"I'm Ally Dawson," she replied, smiling.

"Awesome, hi Ally. Do you think you could help me with something?" I then asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she then asked.

"Do you know where any of these classes are?" I asked with a worried look.

She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"We have every single class together. I'll be your tour guide," she said with a smile.

**I smiled too. **

Hey guys! So here's chapter two.. Sorry they've both been short, I'll be making some long though. Anyways, shout out to SarahBearlovesR5, I will be continuing! Thank you! So everyone please review & tell me what you think and fave & follow if you'd like. I'll update ASAP! Thank you! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence**

Chapter Three

***Austin's POV***

**Once first period had ended, Ally and I started walking to our second period. I thought it was pretty cool we had every single class together. I never had every single class with someone ever. She must not be that great at school either considering she's retaking some classes, but hey who am I to judge.  
**

"So, is this sophomore English class easy? My sophomore year of English was pretty hard."

**That was actually a lie, it was pretty easy. I just never did any of the work because I'd be too busy crying or cutting that I never got around to it. The only class I really truly felt was difficult was algebra.**

"I actually can't tell you that. I was in a different sophomore English class last year with a different teacher and only passed the first semester. I haven't had Mrs. Burton yet so hopefully!" She looked a little worried when saying that.

"I hope. I just want to get out of sophomore English already." We both laughed.

***Ally's POV***

**As Austin and I walked into Mrs. Burton's room, we both took the two back seats next to each other. I felt a little happy to have someone in there to talk to considering everyone in there is a sophomore. We both sat there awkwardly quiet until I decided to start up a conversation.**

"So where did you move from?" I asked Austin. Our eyes then met.

"Jacksonville, Tennessee. It's really pretty down there," Austin then said with a smile.

"I've heard! My mom goes there to visit a friend once a year but I've never went with her before," I said.

***Austin's POV***

**The fact that Ally was actually asking questions about me made me feel like we could possibly become friends. We probably wouldn't be close or anything because she's all awesome and nice, but we could be school pals. **

"So why did you move from Tennessee?"

**There it was. The question I was hoping no one would ask. I hated lying about big things, but I couldn't let her know. She'd never talk to me again. She'd think I'm a freak. I'd have no one else to talk to. Why did she ask this, why?!**

"Uhh.."

**Mrs. Burton then walked into the room. Life saver.**

**It was now fifth period, my "study hall". Algebra and history weren't too bad. I didn't get to sit by Ally since they gave assign seats, but we still sat sort of close so it wasn't too bad. Fourth period was the lunch period, so of course I sat next to Ally. She sat by this guy Dez who I had met first period, this other nice guy named Chuck, and a girl named Trish who I have yet to meet. I told Ally that my guidance consoler wanted to talk to me about my credits so I wouldn't attend study hall today. God I hated lying. She was nice and showed me to the front office which is where the guidance consoler's office was. I then walked into her little office.**

"Hi Austin! I'm Mrs. Pennington, I'll be your guidance consoler this semester. Take a seat if you'd like."

I sat down in the chair in front of her. "Hello Mrs. Pennington."

**She smiled. She was a nice, pretty lady. She was about in her thirties, so she wasn't super old or anything. She was typing some things out on her computer, which looked like detention slips, and many of them. Kids must be pretty bad at this school. She then looked up at me.**

"I hear you have some problems," she said. This is exactly why I hate going to guidance consolers.

"Yeah," I said while shyly looking to the ground.

"I'm here to help you. I don't want you to think of me as the annoying, up in your business guidance consoler. I want you to think of me as someone to talk to and help you with your problems. I know tons of teens your age don't like to talk to a consoler, and you may be like them too. I just don't want you to feel that way with me, alright?"

**I looked up at her. Wow, she knows what's up.**

"Okay," I said. "Thank you."

**It was now sixth period, the final class, and time for my most favorite class of all, music. Ally had gotten permission to leave early so she could walk with me to the music room. She was so sweet. Once we got in there, my jaw dropped. There were a bunch of instruments everywhere. This music room was so much nicer than the one back at my old school, I loved it.  
**

"This is such a nice music room!" I said when turning to Ally who had been watching my face light up.

"Yeah, we have a pretty good music department. Believe it or not, our school actually cares about more than sports." Well that's a first.

**Mrs. Lewis, the music teacher didn't really cared what we did today since it was our first day back, so I just played around with all the instruments, mostly the guitar. **

"Ahh, so you play guitar I see?" said Ally with a giggle.

"Yeah, I've played ever since I was little. I love it," I said.

"Well could you play a song for me?" she asked.

"Of course," I said while flipping through the book of songs to play on the guitar.

**I then played her a song. I sang with it too. I was so nervous. The only person I ever played for was my mom, and she always told me I was great, but probably just said that since she loves me and is a supportive parent. Once I finished I looked up at Ally, who was smiling.**

"That was amazing! You play guitar terrifically! Your singing voice is amazing too."

**What she said really made me happy. I had a big idiot grin on my face, plus my face was really red. I really hope she wasn't lying, because I'd feel like a big idiot if she was.**

"Thank you, Ally," I replied.

**She just smiled her pretty smile back.**

***Ally's POV***

**Austin truly was an amazing singer and guitar player. He's probably the best I ever heard, I'm not going to lie. I hope he believes me, because I meant it. He truly is incredible. **

"Do you play any instruments?" he then asked me.

"Um, I like to play the piano," I then said. Too bad I sucked.

"Can I hear you play?" he asked.

"I'm not very good," I then said. "I suck really bad." God I'm such a downer.

"Don't say that, I bet you're incredible. Please?" His green eyes got me.

"Okay," I said. We both then headed over to the piano.

**I was so scared, but I played one of my favorite songs, Silent Night. I like that song because my grandmother used to sing it to me a lot when I was younger. She passed away with cancer four years ago, part of the reason I'm depressed. We were really close. I then realized I was singing and stopped.**

"Why did you stop?" asked Austin. "You were amazing!"

"Really, you think so?" I asked. He nodded.

**I kept going. Once I had finished, I looked up at him. He was smiling and clapping.**

"That was beautiful. Why aren't you like famous or anything?" We both laughed.

**Sixth period had then ended, so we decided to go by the vending machines and grab a pop. He went ahead and bought mine.**

"So, do you ride the bus? Drive? Parent pick you up?" he asked me.

"I actually walk most of the time, sometimes bus. I like the nature, and plus I live ten minutes away," I said.

"Really? What street?" he asked.

"Glen Road."

"Me too! I'm the last house on the cul de sack."

"Oh cool! We can walk home together, if you want," I then said, hoping he'd say yes.

"I'd love too! It's better than riding a stupid bus anyways." We both laughed.

***Austin's POV* **

**Ally and I both walked home and talked about things we love. She loves to play piano, sing, and to write. I told her I love singing, guitar, and like every other typical guy, video games. We laughed and drank our pops. We then came up to her house. **

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Austin, it was nice meeting you!" she said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Ally. Have a nice night!"

"You too Austin," she then said, then walking away.

**As I started to look away, she yelled my name.**

"Austin!"

I looked back. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the soda!" she then said with a smile, then walking into her house.

**I watched her walk in. God she was beautiful.**

Hey guys! So there's chapter three, I hope you liked it! I really hope you're liking my story so far, it sure is fun to write! Shout out to AustinR5Ally & too my 2 guest reviews! Thanks you guys! Your reviews mean a lot! Also shout out to my faves & followers, you guys rock! Anyways, please review & tell me what you guys think! & fave & follow if you want. Thank you, have a nice night! (: -thisuserlovesfood


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence**

Chapter Four 

***Austin's POV***

**I walked into my house to my mother with a big smile on her face and a nice, warm hug.**

"How was your first day honey?" she asked after we both pulled out of the hug.

"It was great actually," I said with a smile.

"Glad to see a smile on your face. Make any friends?"

I smiled. "Yes, her name is Ally."

Mom smiled back. "Aw, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, we have every class together which is pretty neat. She also lives right up the road, so we walked home together."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! You'll have to invite her over for dinner sometime this week, I'd love to meet her." My mom then kissed me on the forehead and walked upstairs into her bedroom.

**I woke up the next morning very excited and anxious to go to school. I would have stopped by Ally's house to see if she wanted to walk to school together, but she might get weirded out, so I just decided to take the bus that day. When I arrived into English class, I noticed Ally looked a little down. She had sadness written all over her face, and didn't even look up at me to say hi. I then decided to make the first approach.**

"Hey Ally," I said with a smile.

She looked up at me, faked a small smile and said, "Hi Austin."

"Is everything alright? You seem a little down," I then said.

She sighed. "Trish won't be coming back this semester, or even her junior year. She's moving to Wisconsin."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was she your best friend?"

Ally looked up sadly. "Yeah, she's been my best friend since the first grade when I met her. We're so close and everything, she's actually the only super close friend I have, and now she's leaving."

**I felt bad. I knew what it was like to have a close friend move far from you. Back in sixth grade, right before I got severely depressed, my best friend Michael had to move to California since his parents got a nice job up there. Once he left, I pretty much had no one. I had other friends, but after a few years, they all just left me. I was then alone. **

"I know how you feel, the same thing happened to me with my best friend. He moved to California, I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry. Trish and I will keep contact though. We have each other's numbers. I just can't believe she's leaving."

**A tear then ran down Ally's face. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do, but a hug seemed appropriate. She hugged back and we stood there for like two minutes until Mr. Grape walked into the room. **

**The rest of the day was just pretty silent with Ally and I, it was just a pretty crummy day in general. We had to do work in all the classes today, plus the weather wasn't all that nice either. At lunch Ally silently ate while Chuck and Dez talked about Modern Warefare 3 game cheats. I was silent too, but listening to the cheats since I'm a gamer. After the last class, the weather was nicer and Ally decided that she wanted to walk home. I decided to walk with her too so I could cheer her up. **

It was silent for a while, so I then decided to ask her, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. She was still very upset.

"Did you get to say bye to her at least?"

"Yeah yesterday when she came over we hungout and everything, then she told me. She left this morning around the time of third period. She just found out this weekend she was moving, that's why it was such short notice."

**Too try and make Ally feel better, I then decided to ask her something. **

"Would you like to come over tonight and eat dinner with my mom and I? She's making spaghetti, and her spaghetti is really tasty!"

Ally chuckled. "Sure Austin, I'd love too. Just let me finish that algebra first," she then said.

"Oh yeah, I got to finish that too!" We both giggled. We then were at her driveway.

"Alright, so I'll see you tonight at, seven?" I asked.

"Sound great! I'll see you then Austin. Thank you!" And we both walked our ways.

***Ally's POV***

**Austin asking me to dinner at his house made me a little happier. I was really depressed today, but I think I'm getting slightly better, but I'm still depressed. I wonder if this is like a date? No, there's no way, were just friends. He's just being nice and having me over to make me feel better, and I appreciate that. After I finished my algebra, I decided to make my hair look nicer, so I went ahead and straightened it since all I did was wear a crummy braid today. I also did my make-up. I then put on some jeans and a nice shirt. I wanted to wear this short sleeve one I had, but I had to hide my cuts. It was almost seven so I then headed downstairs. **

"Where you going honey?" my mom then asked me. "You're dressed up nice."

"Oh, my new friend Austin asked me to come over for dinner, if that's okay with you?"

"That's absolutely fine! Just bring your phone with you and call me later, okay?"

"Okay mom. Love you."

"I love you too. Have fun."

***Austin's POV***

**It was seven o'clock so that meant Ally would be here any minute. I slicked my hair back to make it a little nicer and even changed my shirt. I then walked out into the living room to my mom opening the door to Ally. My heart was racing fast. She looked different, but a good different. This was the first time I had seen her hair down, of course I had only known her for two days, but still. She looked beautiful as usual.**

"Hi Ally," I then said walking up to the two. "Mom, this is Ally. Ally, this is my mom."

**The two smiled and shook hands. My mom was just happy I had a friend.**

"Hi, Ally. You can call me Mimi," said my mom.

"Hi Mimi."

**The four of us then walked into the dining room. My mom had plates set out and everything and even said she'd serve us.**

**Once dinner was over it was about seven thirty, and my mom had to drive into town to get some groceries. It was then just the two of us.**

"So, you can stay if you like, or go it's up to you." I was hoping she'd stay.

"I'll stay for a bit." Thank you!

**We went ahead and went up into my room since she wanted to check it out. I showed her my guitar and my collection of video games. She just laughed.**

"You love video games, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I play them a lot. I can teach you if you'd like."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You think I don't know how to play video games. I could probably beat you."

I laughed. "Oh really now? Shall we have a competition?"

She nodded. "Oh defiantly."

**We then agreed to a race, so I unplugged my x box, plugged in my wii and challenged her to Mario Kart. We played four races, and what do you know. She beat me. I got second, and she got first.**

"Not bad," I said, "For a girl."

She just laughed. "Tonight was fun Austin, but I have to go. We should do it again sometime."

"Let me walk you home."

**We both walked home. There was a lot of laughing and giggling involved. I really had fun tonight, and I really hope she did too. We were then in front of her driveway.**

"Thanks again Austin," she said. She then gave me a short hug, which I wish could have been longer.

Hey guys, there's chapter four! I hope you're liking it! Hopefully I'll stay up to date, I'm going back to school this week. Bleh. Please review & tell me what you think! Fave & follow if you want too. Thanks you guys! (: -thisuserlovesfood


End file.
